As I Promised You
by Goggle Gurl
Summary: When the tv series meets the movie. Spoiler warnings for both. Hitomi/Van with an unusual twist. I updated!
1. Lost Love

As I Promised You: Prologue

AN: Okay as you have read from the summary this a Hitomi/Van fic that is between Escaflowne the movie: _A_ _Girl in Gaea _and Escaflowne the TV series. So this is your last warning if you do not want to see spoilers from **either **one. Oh yes, and by the way this is my first Escaflowne fic so please be nice. No flames unless they are constructive criticism. I alos dedicate this to all the Hitomi/Van lovers out there as well as my editor Shanis and her assistant lirpa.

Disclaimer: I do not own either the TV series or the movie.

****

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

As I Promised You: Prologue

__

Smoke was rising. Debris was scattered across the ground. Dead corpses littered the area where a peaceful village once stood. No one was left standing alive in the charred village, no one but a girl and the younger boy at her side, standing on the cliffs at the edge of the woods, next to the village ruins. Around them both were the graves of their loved ones. Though sadness filled the girl's heart, no tears fell from her eyes. As she laid flowers on the graves, her mind was concocting her revenge. But one look at the boy, her brother, and her twisted thoughts would vanish.

The sun had begun to set when she laid the last bouquet of flowers on a lonely grave. The boy was just standing there, staring towards the open sea below the cliffs. His sad eyes turned to the older girl, his sister.

"Why? Why did they do this? Why did they kill them? We've never done anything to them, nor did we ever harm anyone."

"I wish I knew, my brother. As long as people have the will to fight, killing will never lessen." The girl answered as she came up to join her brother.

"Do you think mother and father are looking down at us?"

"Maybe. But as I promised them and as I will promise you, never will something like this happen again."

"How will you do that?" The boy looked up curiously. The girl didn't answer. Instead, a column of pale blue light surrounded them before taking up to the sky. Then an ebony wave in the sky countered the light before drowning everything in darkness. A single silver dagger stained with blood, shot from the sky before plunging through a white feather. The feather ripped apart. A cry of agony followed.

****

Chapter 1: Lost Love

Hitomi woke up with a start. The dream was so real, just like one of her visions. But this couldn't have been a vision, could it? She hadn't had a vision since she came back from Gaea ten years ago. Suddenly Hitomi started crying. *Van…I miss you so much.*

For the first few years since Hitomi had come home, she was fine with being away from her winged warrior. It was because she had hope that one day she would return to him. Three years ago, she had finally given up. She knew then that she would never have a chance to go back again. Hitomi would have started to try to forget about Van and Gaea if it weren't for a promise made so long ago.

~Flashback~

__

"Van…I won't ever forget you, even when I am old. I'll never forget you, I promise." A 15-year-old Hitomi said as she hugged Van. They hugged for a while. Then, Van raised his energist and a pillar of light surrounded Hitomi once more as she floated towards the sky. "I promise, I'll never forget you."

"Hitomi." Van whispered as he continued to watch her float higher and higher.

"Good bye." Hitomi replied quietly.

~End Flashback~

But her hope was really a false dream. How stupid she was to have left him, and now she'll see him again. Many times had she tried to go back, but then nothing happened. No pillar of light, no Escaflowne, no Van.

Hitomi got up from her bed slowly. When she finally got to the bathroom she started to wash the tears away. *There's no use crying for a lost love you'll never see again.* She headed to the kitchen for a glass of water to clear her thoughts.

As she sat down drinking, Hitomi looked up at the kitchen clock. *3:59, I really have got to stop having these dreams. Why am I still having visions? I stopped fortune telling so long ago. Now how many years has it been? Nine, ten years? Are these horrible, sad visions here to torment me? To remind me of my loss?* She took another sip. *Yukari's right, I need to get out more often. I need to forget him.*

****

_*x*_

*The sky is so beautiful. It's even more beautiful with the Mystic Moon up there tonight.* Van sighed, *Hitomi…I loved you so much, why did you have to leave? Why did I let you go?* One of the stars seemed have sparkled back a response. *Oh right, I had to let you go and you wanted to go back home. I had no right to stop you.* Van closed his eyes in thought for a moment before opening them again, to forever stare at the sky, until his true love returned.

"Lord Van?"

Van turned around to find Merle staring at him with a worried look on her face. Ten rotations had calmed down the energetic kitten though; the cat woman still had a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Oh, good evening Merle."

"You still miss her, don't you?"

"I don't know who you are talking about."

"You're thinking about Hitomi, aren't you? Don't deny it."

"…" Van made no reply. How was he supposed to explain to Merle about his feelings? She didn't understand why he did what he did, but she was right about his love for Hitomi.

"If you miss her so much, then go to her."

"I can't. I just can't go there and force her to come back with me."

"But Lord Van…"

"No Merle, no more. I'm goining to go get some sleep. Good night." Vansaid softly as he spread his wings in order to maneuver down to his room, leaving Merle all alone to stare up at the night sky.

"I know you think that I don't understand, but it's really you who doesn't understand, Lord Van. Hitomi loved you with all her heart and maybe even more than that. And you loved her more than life itself." Merle whispered softly to herself, "I wish Hitomi was here to…" As if her wish was granted, a column of light sho from the sky to Gaea many miles away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Review or I will leave you hanging there. Thank you for reading this story.


	2. New Arrival

Hi ya all

Hi ya all! Thank-you to all those who reviewed the first chapter. I appreciated your thought enough to review this poor author's first Escaflowne fic. This fic is dedicated to all the Hitomi/Van lovers out there as well as my editor Shanis and her assistant lirpa.

Disclaimer: I do not own either the movie or the TV series.

________________________________________________

****

Chapter 2: New Arrival

"Huh? What was that?" Merle questioned as she gazed in shock. *This could only mean…* "Hitomi! Hitomi!" She continued to yell out as she jumped from one part of the castle roofs to another part of the roof. *I have to tell Lord…*

"What? What about Hitomi?" Van asked as his head popped out of his window.

"I saw it, Lord Van, I saw it!" Merle shouted as she pointed to the direction of where the beam of light had landed.

"What did you see that got you all hysterical-like?" He asked calmly.

"I saw a beam of light. I think Hitomi has…" Merle trailed off when she noticed Van was no longer there, "…come back. Oh that's just like you Lord Van. Going off, leaving me behind, and not letting anyone help you." [Yes, I do know she sounds a little like Duo Maxwell but after living with a depressed guy for a decade, wouldn't your personality change a bit. People, even animal people, can change a lot in ten years. Besides, if you look carefully Gundam Wing and Escaflowne are quite similar, especially on the characterization. For example, Heero and Van, Allen and Zechs, Relena and Millerna, so I don't see why Duo's personality is that much different from Merle's.]

"Merle? Are you going to just stand there or are you going to take the ground?"

"Two steps ahead of you." Merle grinned as she leapt off the roof to the wall, landed promptly on the ground, and began running to the stables. It wasn't long before the two took off in the direction of the light. *Hitomi, have you really come back? Have you really come back to me?* Van asked in his mind as he flew off as fast as he could.

_*x*_

CRICK! CRACK! CRACK! A girl shifted as she tried to give up. *Damn! I must have broken at least one rib, Why can't the stupid light have given me a softer landing?* She yelled in her mind as she dusted herself off. "Oh well, might as well get going." The girl sighed, "I have a long way to go." She said to herself as she started down the dirt road that was not so far from where she had landed.

_*x*_

"Oh, come on, Lord Van. We've been searching for hours and there's still no sign of Hitomi."

"No. Let's continue looking. Are you sure you saw the light come this way?"

"Sure, I'm sure. I'm not blind Lord Van."

"Just a little while longer okay Merle? Then we'll come back later to continue searching. Merle? Merle? Where are you?" *Now where could she have gotten to?* Van wondered. After an hour's search, there was still no sign of Merle, or Hitomi. *Maybe Merle headed back to the palace after all.* 

Just then Van spotted a girl, a young adolescent girl traveling on the main road to Fanalia. Van came in for a closer look. *Maybe she's seen Merle or Hitomi. She looks familiar. It can't be, Hitomi…* Van thought as he gazed into her deep green eyes. 

[AN: Okay. For all my readers out there, who are as confused as heck, yes the girl MIGHT be Hitomi Kanzacki because if you recall, Hitomi's grandmother didn't change one bit and looked exactly the same way she did when Allen's father saw her for a second time. Same with Hitomi. There's a pretty good chance that when her grandma was transported, the light COULD have turned back time on her age. Wink. Wink. Hint. Hint. So therefore the samething could have happened to this girl who MIGHT be Hitomi.]

*It can't be, Hitomi…* Van thought as he stared into her deep green eyes. "Hit…Hit…Hitomi?"

________________________________________________

Aren't I mean? If you ever read my Trunks/Pan fics in the DBZ section you'll know I have a bad habit of leaving cliffhangers. Review or I'll never tell who this girl is. And as my author notes said she MIGHT be Hitomi.


	3. Hope

Demona:Hello everyone

Demona:Hello everyone! Miss me? 

Daemonar: Like they would miss your big mouth.

Demona: That was my cousin. Correction. Half-cousin Daemonar, unfortunately.

Daemonar: You should be honored to be in my presence.

Demona: (mumbles)Yeah, as honored as I would be if I was about to be exiled.

Daemonar: Then you should be. Kaeleer would ever be so peaceful.

Demona: Then why don't you leave? After all it's your idea. Well, nice knowing you, good bye! (Demona shoves Daemonar out of mansion.) And don't come back! (Slams door.)

Luthvian: Do you really think that's going to keep my brother out?

Demona: If it doesn't than I could always throw him out again.

Luthvian: (sighs) You two are impossible. The both of you fight more than Daemonar and I have ever fought in our entire lives. 

Demona: (grumbles)You probably don't have him as your bodyguard who follows you almost everywhere. Now read on people. No flames unless they are constructive criticism. Oh yes. **Review!!!! I only got about 2 reviews for the last chapter. After all, it was you guys who were pestering me to write the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne TV series or _A Girl in Gaea_ the Escaflowne movie.

_________________________________________________________________

*It can't be, Hitomi…* Van thought as he stared into the girl's green eyes. "Hit…Hit…Hitomi?"

*What? How come he remembers her and not me? Has he already forgotten me? How could he have forgotten already?* The girl wondered with the same amazement. "Who are you?"

*How could this girl have not figured out who I am? Doesn't she recognize me? After all, a pair of huge white wings on one's back is kinda hard to miss?* "I am Van Slanzar de Fanel."

*Lair! How could he be Van Fanel? He's been dead for years now.* "You're lying."

Van arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well now that I have told you who I am, why don't you tell me your name."

"All right, wiseguy. It's Hope."

"That's a strange name."

"Hey! Don't look at me. I didn't pick it. In fact, I'm quite a little pessimist." She grinned.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Van asked as his wings disappeared into his back.

"What? How can you tell?"

"Well for one thing: Your accent and…"

"Excuse me. It's not my fault I talk the way I talk." Hope interrupted.

"…and your clothes. You practically stick out like a sore thumb."

"So I dress the way I dress." Hope answered indignantly as she turned and continued walking.

"Do you even know where you are going?"

"Well…to tell you the truth…not a clue." She smiled sheepishly.

"You can come with me."

"Sure, why not?"

Silence.

"Mind if I ask you something personal, Hope?"

"All right. Shoot."

"When…when I said the name Hitomi, you looked really surprised. Did you know Hitomi? Are you from the Mystic Moon?"

Hope's face shadowed, [AN:You know how anime characters, their hair shadows part of their face when they are sad, lonely, upset, secretive etc.] and silence filled the air. "Um, Van…" She said as she started to back away. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You see, I've been telling you half of the truth. Yes I am not from around here, and yes I do know Hitomi Kanzaki."

"How do you know her?"

Hope lifted up her face so Van could see her face, her deep green eyes. "I'm…I'm her daughter." And then she was off like a shot.

****

_____________________________________________________________

Demona: Now please review or I'll stop writing. And if you want hints, think about what Hope said.

Daemonar: Like they will ever figure out your hints.

Demona: How did you get back in here?

Daemonar: The back door. Oh yes, by the way my dear cousin, you forgot something else.

Demona: WHAT?!

Daemonar: You don't have to yell at me!

Demona: I did not!

Daemonar: Did too!

Demona: Did not!

Daemonar: Did too!

Demona: Did not!

Daemonar: Did too!

Demona: Did not!

Daemonar: Did too!

Demona: Did not!

Luthvian: Now stop it, both of you!

Neither cousin lightens up.

Luthvian: (Rubs her forehead)Now I know how Grandpa feels whenever he has to referee squabbles.

Daemonar: Did too!

Demona: Did not!

Daemonar: Did too!

Demona: Did not!

Luthvian: (Throws arms up)I give up!

Shanis: Don't waste your breath. Believe me they won't listen, and I'm speaking from experience. (Pats Luthvian on the back)

Lirpa: Join the club.

Cyberkitty: You'll get used to it. (Thinks for a moment.) Eventually.

Lirpa: If there is an eventually.


	4. Mysterious Girl

Demona: Did not

Demona: Did not!

Daemonar: Did too!

Luthvian: Are the both of you still arguing over the samething?

Demona: Did not!

Daemonar: Did too!

Shanis: I would take that as a yes.

Demona: Did not!

Daemonar: Did too!

Lirpa: Don't they have anything better to do in their spare time?

Demona: Did not!

Daemonar: Did too!

Cyberkitty: Apparently not. I think their life revolves around arguing.

Demona: Did not!

Daemonar: Did too!

Luthvian: You're right. But be grateful, at least you don't live with them.

Shanis, Luthvian, Lirpa, and Cyberkitty: *Sigh*

Demona: By the way I do not own Escaflowne, the TV series or the movie **_A Girl in Gaea_**. Did not!

Daemonar: If she did, the ratings would go down. Did too!

Demona: Enjoy the chapter and please review! Did not!

Daemonar: Did too!

****

__________________________________________________________________________

*She must be Hitomi's daughter. She's fast but not fast enough.* Van though as he continued to follow Hope from up in the air. *Not good. She's heading deeper into the forest. There's not going to be enough room for my wings to spread out soon. But, she's not going to lose me that easily.*

Down on the ground…

*Doesn't that guy ever give up? Well, he won't be behind me for long.* Hope thought to herself as she went deeper and deeper into the brush. *You've found the wrong person to make an enemy of, _Van Fanel_.*

Up in the air…

*Where is she? She couldn't have gotten very far if she is on foot. But why now? Why has the daughter of Hitomi come now? Could she be here to give me a message? A warning? No. That can't be it. If she was, she would have told me by now, wouldn't she? And the reason why she won't tell me anything more can't be because she might be shy, judging by her attitude. [AN: I couldn't agree more.] Maybe Hitomi is ill. But it must be fatal to have been able to have caused enough energy to bring Hope here to Gaea. Could Hitomi be dying? Could she already be dead? No Van! Don't think like that! Maybe Hope, if that's really her name, was lying. But her eyes, that look on her face...they were so much like Hitomi's…*

"GRRR…GRRR…" The noise came from down below. Suddenly, a huge black dragon charged at Van from below. *What the?* Angling his right wing, he managed to maneuver away just in time. Of course, the force created by the dragon managed to knock Van a few feet down. *That's strange. Dragons don't usually come out at this hour, especially not to hunt. Besides, they usually prefer to hunt their prey on the ground. Not to mention the fact that it would be easier for them to avoid being captured or hunted. Hmmm…something's not right…maybe it's just me, but there's something strange about that girl. I just can't put my finger on it.*

_*x*_

"Here you go." Hitomi said as she handed over the bag of prescription pills to the elderly man in front of her.

"Thank you very much." The man replied with a smile as he left the counter and exited the pharmacy.

"Next customer, please."

"Hello. Here is the prescription from my doctor." The woman who was next in line explained as she handed Hitomi the piece of paper.

"All right. Let's see…mmm…it will take us at the most an hour to get your medicine ready."

"Okay, thanks. I'll come back later for my prescription."

And on and on Hitomi's job went. After she had come home from Gaea, Hitomi had continued on with her life. She finished high school and went on to university to get her Ph.D. in medicine, a master's degree in pharmacology, not to mention a diploma as a mechanic since she wanted to try something new among the many other professions she had tried out were economics, law, politics, accounting, and psychology. But even in all the work she had tried to drown herself in, Hitomi still found that her memories of Gaea, of Van, would not stop haunting her. Now they were just more than memories, they were now also part of her dreams and visions of which she did not understand.

It was nearly midnight when Hitomi's shift had finally ended. Instead of taking the bus home, she decided to walk since the place she worked at wasn't that far away from the house she grew up in and still lived in. *Why now? Why now? How come visions are coming to me now and not before? What could that dream have meant? Danger is coming? There is great sadness and anger? Someone's death is coming?* Hitomi wondered as she let out a deep sigh. *There are so many unanswered questions, and so many possible answers. Maybe I'm just hallucinating. Maybe I've finally lost it. They say overworking can cause stress. Maybe I should start taking Yukari's advice and get out more, take a vacation. After all, I haven't taken one in six, seven years.* 

Hitomi stopped walking to stare up at the moon, knowing that Gaea was right behind it. There were so many things, so many people she left behind. But, there was no point in regretting something that she couldn't change. *I wonder who could be in trouble. I mean, that's usually what my visions about Gaea foretell. And who were those children? Who was the boy and the…*

"Ouch."

"Uumph."

"I'm sorry miss. Excuse me."

Hitomi looked up to find a teenage girl, who was probably 15 or 16-years-old, lending out her hand to help her. "Thank you. I'm sorry too. I guess I wasn't watching what I was doing or where I was going."

"It's all right. Well, bye." The girl said as she walked away.

*Hmmm…there's something wrong here. Why would a girl her age be walking around outside at this hour of the night. She must have been outside for quite sometime, judging by what she is wearing. [AN: Which by the way was a school uniform. Think **_Tenshi Muyo in Love: The Movie_**. What? Okay so I'm being picky about the sailor outfit uniform. But consider how many variations there, and besides I like being specific about the little details. Then again I could just be crazy about nit picking about this minor detail. I just happen to like that version of the sailor outfit. So sue me for being picky. And now back to the show…uh, story.] She shouldn't be outside all alone; she could get hurt.* "Um…excuse me, wait up." Hitomi called out as she ran to catch up to the teenager.

"Hmm…yes?"

"You know, you shouldn't be outside at this hour and all alone. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Well yes, but…"

"But?"

"I was on my way home when…I needed sometime to think."

"By why out this late?"

"I must have lost track of time."

"Care to talk about what's bothering you?"

"Ummm…"

"Don't worry. It's not like I can tell anyone. After all, we just met."

"Okay, sure. But do mind if we sit down?"

"Sure. How about there?" Hitomi asked as she pointed to a park bench. The girl nodded her answer and the two went to sit down. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Hitomi Kanzaki. What is yours?"

"My name is…Sola…"

****

_______________________________________________________________________

Demona: Okay, for those of you who have watched **_A Girl in Gaea _**you will know what this name means. For those of you who haven't you'll just have to wait and see. Now if you'll excuse me. Did not!

Daemonar: Did too. I heard you.

Demona: Did not. There must be something wrong with your ears.

Daemonar: There is nothing wrong with ears. There is something wrong with yours!

Demona: There is not!

Daemonar: Is too!

Demona: Is not!

Daemonar: Is too!

Demona: Is not!

Daemonar: Is too!

Demona: Is not!

Daemonar: Is too!

Demona: Is not!

Daemonar: Is too!

Demona: Is not!

Luthvian: Just what we need. A new argument.

Cyberkitty: Isn't that a good thing?

Lirpa: Depends on how you look at it. The good thing is that they started using a new vocabulary…

Shanis: The bad thing is that they are still arguing.


	5. Midnight Conversations

"Lord Van

Demona: Is not!

Daemonar: Is too!

Luthvian: Okay, that's it, I've had enough. Both you stop arguing because Father wants us on the practice field now.

Demona: Uncle Lucivar. Why didn't anyone tell me before? He's going to have our hides if we are late.

Daemonar: That was what I was trying to tell you. But no, you had to start an argument.

Demona: No you started it by accusing me of something I didn't do. I admit I was loud, but I was not yelling.

Daemonar: You were too.

Demona: You see, you just proved my point. There really must be something wrong with your ears.

Daemonar: Oh no there isn't anything wrong with my ears. It's just that with the volume you put into your voice I couldn't tell the difference between you talking loudly to you when you are in your moontime. And as always during your moontime I'm supposed to fuss **_and_** annoy.

Demona:(face goes red and steam comes out) Why you !#$^&%%&&*^(*^%*)_*^^*)_(^$%!!!

Daemonar: Well same to you, you little #$%^&*((&^%%^$$%%#$$^#$#!!!

The cousins continue trading put downs as they head to the practice field.

Luthvian:(Bangs her head against the nearest wall) Why do I even bother?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own either the movie: _A Girl in Gaea _or Escaflowne the TV series. But I do own the plot of this fic.

AN: This fic is dedicated to all the Hitomi/Van lovers out there and to my editor Shanis and her assistant Lirpa. Happy birthday you two! I know this is saying it a day late but it's the thought that counts. Oh yes, by the way you two I'm still continuing to be stubborn on you know what.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Lord Van!" The call came from down below.

"Merle," Van said as he flew down to her, "where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"Well I'm sorry if I had worried you but the strangest thing happened to me. I was looking for Hitomi on the ground when someone grabbed me from behind. I managed to flip them, but since it was so dark I couldn't see who they were. Although I could tell my attacker was a female. But the weirdest thing was that when we were fighting she blocked every one of my attacks. Other than you and Kyle, no one else has practiced fighting with me or has gotten to know my fighting style. She ended up covering my mouth and my nose with a drugged handkerchief. And the next thing I knew, I blacked out."

"Hmmm…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"You said that you thought that your attacker was a girl, right?"

"Uh-huh. What are you getting at?"

"While I was looking for you and Hitomi, I encountered a strange girl on the road to Fanalia."

"Define strange."

"Her clothes, her accent."

"Are you trying to say that she was the one who came from the Mystic Moon?"

"….yes, but she just said that she wasn't from around here."

"There's something bothering you, isn't there? Did the girl say something?"

"Yes…she did."

"What?"

"She told me that she…she was…Hitomi's daughter."

_*x*_

"So you live at a shrine?"

"Mm-hmm. It's a temple really."

"So your parents are caretakers I guess."

"Oh no, I just board there since I live so far away from school. It's just so I will be able to commute."

"Ah, I see."

Silence.

"Hitomi, maybe it's just me but you seem really depressed as well."

"Did you ever have someone you really cared about? Someone you really loved?"

"Ye…yes."

"Well, a long time ago I found my soul mate, my true love. It took me a while to realize that I loved him at first, and also for him to do the same. But shortly after we discovered each other's love, we were separated since I had to return home. I haven't seen Van since I came back. That was 10 years ago."

"Van, is that the name of the one you love?"

"Yes, and to this day I still regret leaving there and him."

"Do you want to see him again? More than anything else do you want to see him again?"

"With all my heart."

"Hitomi, if you wish hard enough, your wishes will come true."

"How…huh? Where is she? Sola was just here a second again ago. Hmmph. That was weird. She just said the exact samething Grandma used to tell me. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Or maybe it's just me. Anyway, she just probably had to go home now that it is so late. Thank you Sola, thank you for being there."

After thanking the mysterious girl who was no longer there, Hitomi never felt so relieved in her life. Since she came back, like when her grandma did or when she did the first time around, no time had really passed. So she really couldn't have told anyone about her adventure on Gaea or they would have put her in the madhouse. Now after talking to Sola, it was like the weight on her shoulders were gone and now she could fly free. [Hint,hint.]

*Maybe she's right. Maybe if I keep trying again, if I keep wishing hard enough. I will see you again, Van. I wish to see you again, Van." And as Hitomi said these words, the white light surrounded her as it did a time so long ago.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Cyberkitty: I'm just filling in for Demona right now while she's drilling with her cousins and Prince Yaslana. Eh-hem. (Using Demona's voice) Funny how during those last ten years it never worked but now after meeting Sola it does. So just who is this Sola and what is she up too. Review or she'll never tell you what happens next.

Shanis and Lirpa barge in with an arsenal larger than what the pilots of Gundam Wing have.

Lirpa: Where is she?!

Cyberkitty: Where is who?

Shanis and Lirpa: Demona!

Cyberkitty: (Arches eyebrow) What do you need her for?

Lirpa: Let's just say she's being blunt, loud, and uncouth not to mention stingy when it comes to helping a fellow Pokemon trainer.

Shanis: In other words, Lirpa is stuck in the game, Demona won't help, and I'm caught in the middle of things.

Cyberkitty: In that case she's…

Daemonar: Shinu Demona!

Demona laughs like a hyena as she runs by. Daemonar chases after her.

Cyberkitty:…causing havoc. 

Lirpa: Never mind. COME BACK HERE!!!

Lirpa starts chasing after Demona as well, while dragging poor Shanis.

Cyberkitty: And that ends another crazy episode of 'As I Promised You'. (Groans) I need some aspirin.

Shanis comes back but looks like she's been through the underworld and back.

Shanis: Me too. This squabble is giving me a major migraine. Want to take a gravedigger because I doubt aspirin will drive the pain away.

Cyberkitty: Sure, why not? Everything else has gone down to Hell.

Shanis: Well as they say it's not over until the fat lady sings.

A fat lady sings.

Shanis and Cyberkitty in unison: Now it's time to get drunk!


	6. Zaiback Returns

Demona: Hi everyone! Here is your long awaited chapter 5. This must be my longest chapter yet. And for once, no arguing with Daemonar.  
  
Luthvian: But for how long?  
  
Shanis: Good question.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, the TV series or the movie: A Girl in Gaea.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hitomi groaned as she rolled onto her back. *That was some ride. I'll never complain about roller coasters again…what the? Wet grass? Moss?* She wondered as she got up. *Two moons? I'm on Gaea!* "I'm on Gaea!" Hitomi shouted as she let out a joy of laughter. [Think of Heero Yuy in Endless Waltz.] "I'm back, I'm back on Gaea, as I promised you, Van, I would."  
  
_*x*_  
  
"But that's impossible! Hitomi would never love someone else in your place."  
  
"Well apparently she had a child with someone else. Anyway, there's nothing I can do to undo what has already been done. Also there's the fact that she might have found someone else to love instead of me when we are two worlds and ten rotations apart from each other. I don't blame her for her actions at all. I don't even know if I'm still in love with her anymore." *But I know I still do. I know I still love you Hitomi.*  
  
Merle went up to hug him, for she could see he needed a friend right now. "You don't have to hide your feelings Lord Van." She spoke up. Merle could see that her best friend was doing what he had always done, hiding his emotions. And that deep inside, his heart was torn to pieces and weeping. Then Merle brightened up. "Maybe the girl was lying. After all, I mean come on, she did attack me and Hitomi is quite famous on Gaea, especially in Fanalia."  
  
"Now Merle, we can't just assume the girl I met was the same person, if the attacker was a girl, who made you black out. We don't have any physical proof of that after all." *Why am I defending Hope? Shouldn't I be mad at her for what she said? And why do I keep believing what she said? Hope might not even be the girl's real name and second, there is a huge possibility that she wasn't telling the truth. But why does my heart, my soul keep pushing the fact that she is telling the truth? Even when my mind keeps pointing out quite rational reasons that she is not. Maybe it's because of her eyes. They were very much like Hitomi's. Perhaps she hypnotized me into believing that she's Hitomi's daughter…*  
  
"But still, she could be lying." Merle persisted.  
  
"Either way, I will get to the bottom of this." Van replied as he approached the gates of Fanalia. The guards peered down to find their king, standing outside the doors.  
  
"Open the gates for His Majesty!"  
  
"Welcome back Lord Van."  
  
Van just responded with a brief nod. After the Destiny war and a little while after Hitomi left, Fanalia had been finally rebuilt. The country looked as if it had never been destroyed. "Lord Van?"  
  
"Yes Merle, what is it?"  
  
"Don't forget the council meeting with your advisors this afternoon."   
  
Van just groaned. Even at 25 rotations he still sometimes acted like a child. Without Merle to keep him on the right track, he would have lost it from the pressures of the court and the pain of the loss of Hitomi. The cat-woman had always been like a little sister to him, even though at times she did act like she was his older sister. Not to mention as overprotective of her only family. [Not because she was romantically in love with him.] It wasn't as if council meetings were totally boring, it was just that lately they had been going over a touchy subject for him: marriage. Sometimes he hoped something drastic would happen to get them to forget about it. What had been more annoying was that everytime they managed to 'run' into him, his advisors would try to drop very [eh-hem] noticeable hints, down to the point of being quite blunt with the fact that he was still unmarried and Fanalia needed a queen. But today, he had absolutely no tolerance for it.  
  
"There is an important matter we have to discuss."  
  
"Not right now, Stephan." Van continued to walk briskly to the only place he would have solitude in.  
  
"But sire, you're…"  
  
"I said, 'Not right now,'" Van replied as he closed his bedroom door. As soon as he reached his bed, Van collapsed onto it. *Why Hitomi? Why? I thought you loved me. I thought you had finally come back to me, but instead I find your daughter. I told you that I loved you and I meant it Hitomi. I will always love you. I know that there is a possibility that the girl could be lying, but something in me tells me that it's the truth. Is it really the truth Hitomi? Is it really the truth that you have found another to love.*  
  
_*x*_  
  
"Master, the pillar of light has vanished."  
  
"So, our experiment was successful after all?"  
  
"No. It was not. The light had appeared before we started the trial again."  
  
"As it reads in the book of Dornkirk, that this is the unknown element which is needed in order to control fate."  
  
"But sir, this is the second pillar we've seen today. The first one's light particles were very much different from the second one's. I think we may have a…"  
  
"Second unknown element?" But this is not possible. Wait, I can see it quite clearly now. Capture the cause of the first unknown element for they can do more than just control destiny."  
  
_*x*_  
  
"Commander, we have news from the northeastern regions."  
  
"What is it Gaddis?"  
  
"There is a rumor going around that the areas the Zaibach Empire used to control are arming up. In the last few moons, huge shipments of weaponry, machinery, and armor have been delivered to those areas. So, what do you think?"  
  
"Send spies to those areas to see if the Zaibach Empire really is preparing for a war. If they find the rumors are true and any other suspicious behavior, have them report back to me at once Gaddis."  
  
"Of course Commander. I will dispatch our spies immediately."  
  
_*x*_  
  
A middle-aged man crept silently as he advanced closer to the camp. His beady eyes squinted as he focused on the large wagon being hulled in.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The man turned his head to the youth next to him. "Do you have anything to report?"  
  
"My brother and I managed to sneak into one of the storehouses. We think we might have found something."  
  
"Lead the way." The man replied as he followed the youth. They managed to creep in when one of the soldiers left his post to report to his superior.  
  
"By the gods, there is enough fire power in here to destroy all of Austuria and still have enough to demolish Freid with."  
  
"Sir." The youth murmured.  
  
"Yes Anon?"  
  
"Robert is missing. He was by the door a minute ago, but now he seems to have disappeared." Anon whispered."  
  
"Your brother is probably outside keeping watch. Now keep looking boy. We must find as much evidence as we can. After all, we can't report back to Sir Allen empty-handed. Now see if you can find…"  
  
"Find what sir?" The man pulled Anon down quickly behind a pile of crates. Before Anon could say anything else, his captain had put a finger in front of his lips, signaling him to be silent.  
  
"I think someone's in here." Came a voice from the outside as the door opened. "Search everywhere! Block all possible exits."  
  
*We have to get out of here. Where is the other boy? If the boy was smart, he must have returned to the Commander.* The man looked all over the large building from his hiding spot. Then, he spotted a doorway that was hidden behind a pile of lumber. When the guards started leaving the storehouse, the captain and Anon made a break for the door. Unfortunately, before they could reach the forest for cover, the enemy had captured them.  
  
"Bring the fools here." Their leader commanded with a sneer. "Then they can join their pathetic comrade. Or…at least what is left of him." And as he said that the other guards had brought in Robert's remains.  
  
Anon stared at the man with anger. "You bastard!"  
  
"Why thank you. After all, you're next." Then he turned to the captain. "Take note my good man. This is only the beginning." He said as he stuffed a parchment into the captain's belt. "Kill them both. But leave the captain where he'll be found." And then the torture began for those two unfortunate souls.  
  
_*x*_  
  
"Anything to report Gaddis?"  
  
"Commander, we found one of our spies in the forest."  
  
"One? I thought you sent three."  
  
"All three of them are dead. At least that's what we can gather since the man we found was dead."  
  
"We shall remember him well, and he will be given a proper burial with full honors." Allen replied solemnly.  
  
"There was also a letter in the man's belt when we found him." Gaddis explained as he handed Allen the parchment. Allen quickly read it and then rolled it up again.  
  
"Gaddis, see to it that this is delivered to Van."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And prep the Crusade. We need to arrive in Fanalia soon after this message is delivered."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling there's going to be a battle?"  
  
"Our main object now is to prevent another war from ever happening again."  
  
_*x*_  
  
"Lord Van?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is it? What does the message say?"  
  
Van gave no answer as he turned his back to her. How was he going to explain this to Merle? That another war might be coming? Another war that would create more orphaned children?  
  
Since Van had remained silent, Merle went up and came face to face with him. After seeing the changes in facial expressions, she had made the transition from a worried little sister to an older sister in charge. Merle put a hand on Van's shoulders and said, "Lord Van, I appreciate you like an older brother who is trying to protect me. But you have to understand; I have seen the worst of it. And the worst of it now is you worrying me, so please tell me what is wrong because I can tell there is something bothering you and it has something to do with that letter."  
  
Van, who still had no idea on what to say, handed the letter to Merle. She quickly read it, looked up at Van, and asked, "What are you going to do Lord Van?"  
  
"I'm going to reawaken Escaflowne. If I know Allen, He'll be arriving in Fanalia very soon."  
  
"And let me guess what you want me to do. You want me to distract and keep the members of your court from finding out right? You want me to cover for you."  
  
"Merle, what would I do without you?"  
  
"You know, I was wondering about that this morning." Merle smiled as she hugged Van, "Please be careful."  
  
"Okay Merle, I promise." He let go of Merle and walked over to the balcony outside of the room. Riiippp! Craaack! And out came a pair of huge white wings. Feathers rained down. Van turned back at Merle and found her covered with feathers, scowling while she was spitting out a couple of them. Van couldn't help but laugh softly. Merle just hmmphed and turned her head.  
  
After Van took off, she ran out to the balcony and cried, "Be Careful Lord Van! And don't do anything rash!" Merle sighed as she went back in, "Oh who am I kidding? This is Lord Van I'm talking about. Of course he's going to do something stupid." She left the room and was about to head to the council room when she just stood still in the middle of the hallway, staring out one of the windows. She started to quietly pray. "Oh please watch over Lord Van and keep him safe. May you bring him home safely. Good luck Lord Van."  
  
_*x*_  
  
"No Celena."  
  
"Allen, please let me go."  
  
"My answer is still no. It's too dangerous. It would be no place for a la-"  
  
Celana cutted her brother off, "Allen, if you were going to say 'It would be no place for a lady' then do not even bother. I am coming with you whether you like it or not. Plus I do know how to fight and defend myself. I can carry my own weight around. So are we going to argue about this some more or are we going to Fanalia?"  
  
Allen sighed in defeat. There was absolutely no point in arguing with his sister once her mind was set. She was just as determined and as stubborn as he was when he wanted something done. Celena had put her foot down and she was definitely not lifting it up for anyone, especially not for him. "All right Celena, you can go. But promise me you will watch your step and be careful."  
  
"I will." She answered with a devilish grin. Celena then hurried off to get ready and board the leviship.  
  
"Gaddis, why do I have the feeling she will end up doing something dangerous?"  
  
Gaddis chuckled, "She is, after all Commander, your sister."  
  
Allen groaned as he headed for the docking bay. "This is going to be a long mission. A very long one indeed."  
  
_*x*_  
  
"Well my old friend, it looks like you are needed once again." Van said as he touched the white metal. "I didn't think Fanalia, that Gaea, would ever need you again. But now it has come down to the time that we must fight again in order to maintain peace." Van thrusted the energist through the jewel on Escaflowne. Suddenly there was a buzzing noise in the sky. Van looked up to find the Crusade leviship. He got into Escaflowne and changed it into a dragon. Higher and higher Van went as he caught up with the leviship.  
  
The hatch door in the rear opened, allowing Van to land inside. As soon as he got out, Van found his old friend staring at him. "Van, it's good to see you again. You have changed a lot since the last time I saw you." Allen commented.   
  
"And you haven't changed at all. You are still the same Allen Schezar. It's good to see you again old friend." Van replied as he approached Allen.  
  
"Brother, is he the famous Van Fanel, King of Fanalia, you have been talking about?"  
  
Allen turned around to find Celena coming their way. He noted that his sister had changed out of the dress she was wearing earlier that day into a loose-sleeved tunic and trousers. "Yes, he is, Celena."  
  
Celena made a small curtsy to Van. "Your Majesty."  
  
"There is no need for formalities. You can just call me Van."  
  
"Of coarse Lord Van." Celena replied, a mischievous grin appeared across her face as she left the hanger.  
  
Van groaned a little. "Not another one. It's already bad enough that Merle calls me that."  
  
Allen laughed for a bit. "Well technically, it's your fault."  
  
"How is it my fault?"  
  
"When you said there was no need for formalities, you basically told her that you weren't as uptight as other royalty and that you do have a sense of humor. So I guess she came down to the conclusion that it would be both respectable and annoying to call you 'Lord Van.'"  
  
"I see. But Allen, isn't our mission a little dangerous for Celena to come along?"  
  
"Now don't you start about that. Celena basically gave me the impression that it would take more than all the armies of Gaea to stop her from going onto this leviship and then onto the battlefield. Anyway, the look she gave me when she said she was coming, had told me that I was in no position to argue and that it would be hopeless to do so."  
  
"I would have never thought that the famous Knight of Caeli, Allen Schezar, would be beaten by his own sister."  
  
"Yes, but the fact that she carries the same stubbornness I have, doesn't really help when we are on opposing sides. Celena is a good fighter…"  
  
"You taught your sister how to sword fight?"  
  
"Not really. Because Celena still has her memories of being Dilandau, and therefore she remembers the training he had received while he was in the Zaibach army. That and the fact she kept pestering me so that I would practice with her." Allen then paused for a moment, thinking, before he continued explaining. "I also feel that one of the reasons why she wants to come along is so she could repay for what she did as Dilandau."  
  
Van nodded with an understanding expression. "I see what you mean."  
  
Teo ran up to them. "Boss, we are approaching the enemy's camp."  
  
"Get ready to descend and release the guymelefs."  
  
"Sure Boss!" He yelled as he dashed back to the bridge.  
  
Van, Allen, and three more of Allen's men went into their guymelefs. Moments later, the hatch slowly opened and then the five started to dive. The enemy had been expecting them. The enemy also had five guymelefs operating and beside them was a small group of soldiers.  
  
"Attack!" Yelled out the man who had earlier ordered the deaths of Allen's spies.  
  
Allen's men and Celena started fighting back once the Crusade had landed. Blood started raining on the ground. The battle cries full of hate, sorrow, anger, and vengeance echoed in the air. Allen managed to destroy the energist of his opponent. The other guymelef stumbled back before falling straight down to the ground. Just then, Allen spotted a man sneaking up on Celena while she was fighting another opponent. He managed to swat him away without seriously harming the man. Celena nodded her thanks once she had noticed what was going on.  
  
Van was still ferociously fighting the guymelef attacking him. He maneuvered Escaflowne away, changed it into its dragon form, and then started attacking again. Van had the advantage since Escaflowne could fight in the air while Zaibach guymelefs could only fly in the air, not fight. The man in the other guymelef smirked evilly. He too had an advantage as he pushed one of the buttons. His guymelef became invisible as the stealth cloak was pulled over. *Oh no, you don't. I know this trick.* Van thought as he concentrated. In his mind, a pendent started swinging. *On my right!* In the other guymelef, the pilot was astonished. *How? How could he have found me?* Unfortunately this was his last thought before the energist exploded.  
  
After his opponent had fallen, Van spotted the storehouse behind the fighting. But before he could reach it, Escaflowne was knocked away by something. When van regained control, he looked up to find something he had definitely not expected to see this day or any day: A red guymelef.  
  
"Allen!" Van called through the com, "Look in front of you."  
  
"Van, you don't think it's…"  
  
"Burn! Hahahaha! BURN!" The pilot screamed insanely from inside the red guymelef as fire spat out from both arms.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Demona: Now you don't have to be a rocket scientist in order to figure out who the pilot of the red guymelef is? Now how did he come back? Especially since we just saw Celena two paragraphs before hmmm?  
  
Shanis: You coming?  
  
Demona: Sure, where are we going?  
  
Lirpa: To the local bar, of coarse. Last time my sister and the feline got drunk without me.  
  
Cyberkitty: The feline has a name you know.  
  
Lirpa: Yes I know I just don't acknowledge it.  
  
Cyberkitty: Well maybe if you actually used the small organ in your head for once…  
  
Lirpa: Actually I do use it. You, on the other hand, are…  
  
Cyberkitty and Lirpa continue trading put-downs.  
  
Demona: And you say Daemonar and I are bad.  
  
Luthvian: Told you peace wouldn't last.  
  
Shanis: Didn't think so either. Looks like another migraine's coming.  
  
Demona: Try this new potion I just made.  
  
Shanis stares at her wide-eyed, before starting to run faster than the speed of light.  
  
Demona: Was it something I said?  
  
Luthvian: Try something you made.  



	7. Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne the TV series nor do I own the movie A Girl in Gaia.

______________________________________________________________

*It just can't be Dilandau, it just can't be.* Van denied in his thoughts. *It's impossible that he could be here. But it doesn't matter, we have to destroy that storehouse.* He thought as Escaflowne dodged another metal claw.

Allen, who was still trying to recover from shock, looked down and found Celena still fighting the enemy with his men. *How can it be? How could that pilot possibly be Dilandau if Celena is down there? What kind of sorcery is this? No time to think about that now. At least I know that I won't be attacking my own sister.* Allen was about to charge at the red guymelef when a blue guymelef came out of no where to block Allen's charge.

"I will not let you kill Lord Dilandau." Came a voice from the blue guymelef, and behind it were two more blue guymelefs.

*That voice. It sounds familiar. This is Chesta, one of Dilandau's men. But this can't be, Van killed them all years ago. How could they have all come back from the dead? They can't be real, this must be some kind of a trick.* Allen thought as he rammed Chesta's guymelef. Of course Chesta got back up and tried to strike Allen but only to end up having it blocked. *Then again, they seem real enough to me.*

Meanwhile, Van was fiercely fighting Dilandau. He couldn't fly because even though flight had gave him an advantage against the other men he had fought before, that man didn't have the same training or as big of a thirst for destruction and battle as Dilandau. Besides, Dilandau was also much faster so Van didn't have the precious seconds he needed in order to transform Escaflowne. And since Dilandau was the opponent, Escaflowne would have lower defense and less protection against Alseides' metal claw attack. [AN: Do I sound like someone from Gundam Wing or is that just me?] Then the red guymelef went invisible with its stealth cloak. *That trick won't help you. You would think by now you would know that those stealth cloaks can't hide you from me.* Hitomi's pendant started swinging in his mind. Memories of Dilandau flashed by. *Come on, where are you?* Suddenly the same invisible force that pushed him away before, knocked him away again. *What the? Why wasn't I able to detect him attacking? Van questioned in his mind as he was blocking the metal claws from piercing Escaflowne.

_*x*_

*Hmmm…it looks like _Van _is in trouble. Oh well, no loss for an impostor. Dilandau, now he is a different matter. But still, he will meet his end soon as will his little partner. The question is how did they manage to come to this time? Only I knew how to activate the gate. Well Mother also knew how. I wish you were still around.* The figure who had been watching the battle from the tree wiped the tears away from their eyes. *We will meet again soon, dear Mikomi.*

_*x*_

"Lord Dilandau, you are to fall back." A voice came through the com in Dilandau's guymelef." 

"No way. I am having too much fun."

"That is an order."

"Without my help, you wouldn't have the strength or the manpower you needed."

"Trust me on this one. It is very crucial that you turn back now. You will have others to destroy later."

"It's not destruction I'm after, it's revenge. Destruction is just the bonus."

"You have the wrong man. He isn't the one you are after. Can't you see the difference?"

"Oh I see the difference all right. That's the fun of it. He can't fight me like his _other _can."

There was a sigh on the other end. "Very well Lord Dilandau. You leave me no choice. I am going to send you back."

"Wait! We had a deal."

"Yes, and I have kept my end of the bargain. Without me, your strength would be meaningless."

"Very well." Dilandau turned his guymelef towards Escaflowne. "You were lucky this time Van. But I will be back, back for my revenge."

"Come back here!" Van yelled as he was turning Escaflowne into its dragon form. But nothing happened. Nothing except for the fact that Van felt _something _was pushing down on Escaflowne and himself. "What? Why isn't it working?"

"Van."

Van turned and opened his visor. "Allen, did you see the other guym___"

"Guymelefs. Yes, I did see them. I thought Dilandau and the three Dragonslayers were all just a decoy in order to catch us off guard."

"But how could they have all come back? All of them except Celena are supposed to be dead. But there's another mystery. When they took off and I tried to follow, I couldn't for some reason. I suddenly felt so heavy and Escaflowne wouldn't transform. It felt exactly like the time when we were battling the Intensified Luck soldiers."

"Allen!"

Allen turned his head to find Celena running towards Scharezar. She was looking a little worse for the wear. Celena had a few bruises and scratches all over her body. Her hair was disheveled, there were some holes and rips in her clothes, and her face was smudged with dirt. Other than all that, she was perfectly fine though didn't seem to think so. "Celena! What happened to you? I knew it, I knew it was too dangerous for you to come."

"Allen, it's nothing to worry about. So I got a few broken blood vessels [AN: Which are also called bruises for all of you who do not know.] and some tiny scratches. That's natural in a fight. It's nothing to get all strung up about."

"But Cele__"

"Look Brother. Some of your men look much worse than I do, to say the least. We are in the middle of a battlefield, after all. It's only expected that I'd get hurt. Besides, they are not serious injuries. So stop worrying about me, and save your worries for later okay. Now come on, let's go home."

"Boss! Boss!"

Running across the battlefield was Allen's men. Scharezar opened up and Allen jumped out. "What is it, Kio?"

"Commander, because of the damage caused, I don't think the Crusade can make it in here. It's too narrow." Gaddes replied.

"All right then. Van, myself, and the others who are piloting guymelefs will go to the edge of the forest and meet the rest of you there. That okay with you Van?"

"Sure Allen." Van agreed. 

"Okay then, let's get a move on."

_*x*_

"I still don't see why you had to call me back so soon." Dilandau said angrily as he strolled into the room.

"Because Dilandau, the target we are after wasn't there."

"And just what is so important about this person?"

"Let's just say they aren't your average human." The man explained.

"So what? Neither are all the people who are descendants of the Dragon race." Dilandau shot back a bit miffed **[see footnotes below]. 

"Yes, well that's only half of their bloodline."

"So the thing that makes them so special is the other half of their bloodline?"

"You could say that. Besides, it will be all worth it once they are captured."

"He better be worth it."

"She actually." The man corrected.

"We are after a girl! Not another one!" Dilandau's eyes went wide open.

"Oh so you do remember the special guest we had years ago."

"Of course I do. If it wasn't for that girl, we could have been able to crush the Abaharaki rebels." Dilandau screamed.

"Yes, but Tsubasa No Kami is no longer around so we need the next best thing."

"And that would be?"

The man turned to Dilandau and smirked maliciously. "Why her daughter of course."

_*x*_

"I still can't understand how they could have came back."

"Neither can I Van."

Silence filled the air. Van sighed. His mind began to wander as he continued to move Escaflowne. *First that girl and now this. But why now? Why is everything revolving back to the Destiny War…to Hitomi?*

"Van?"

"Yes Allen?"

"Is there something bothering you?" [AN: Aren't I turning everyone into Van's psychiatrist?]

"Why do you say that?"

"Trust me, I know something must be wrong. And by what I can guess, does it have anything to do with a pillar of light?"

"So you saw it too."

"Of course."

"Well you see, the person that was transported here wasn't exactly who I was expecting. To tell you the truth, I had found__"

"Van!" came a voice from in front of them.

"What the?" Van turned to find a girl running towards them. *It can't be.* 

___________________________________________________________________

Now aren't I evil? So, who is the girl running towards them? Who is the daughter of Tsubasa No Kami? I will only tell if you readers out there will review.

**In the movie Dilandau does not die, all he and some of the Dragonslayers do is ride away in the end. The term 'Dragon race' in the movie refers to Draconian race. The reason why Dilandau was miffed was because in the movie he was half Dragon or in other words half Draconian.


End file.
